


Kinktober 2020 - Day 2: Micro (Sansy!bitty/Gaster, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Come Marking, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Macro/Micro, Marking, sansy (bittytale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Gaster finds the perfect companion and lover at the local bitty rescue.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 2: Micro (Sansy!bitty/Gaster, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Still on hiatus with everything else: I've pre-written as far as day 21. Waiting on insurance approval for a new medicine...

Day 2: Micro (Sansy!bitty/Gaster, NSFW)

Gaster couldn’t believe his luck when he saw him. There, in the last cage on the bottom row of the rescue center’s display, was a Sansy. He was small, maybe 5” tall instead of the usual 6-8”. He had on the center’s basic bitty clothes, which meant the clothes he had come in with hadn’t been salvageable… if they existed at all. Gaster knew some of the bitties came from horrible situations. This one seemed to still be recovering. He was folded up in the back of his cage, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His face was hidden from view.

The scientist knelt down and waited for the Sansy to look up at him. When he did, Gaster couldn’t help but gasp. This Sansy was gorgeous! He knew then that he had to take him home. By the blush on the Sansy’s face, he thought Gaster was handsome, too. Then his face seemed to fall and he huddled up again.

Gaster, quietly and melodically, asked, “Why the long face, little Sansy?”

The Sansy looked up. His face said, perhaps clearer than his words could, that he had no confidence in anything anymore. “there’s no way you’re going to want me. i’m an ugly runt who should have been destroyed a long time ago.”

“You look quite handsome to me,” Gaster protested, “Prettier than all the other bitties in this center combined. I’d love to take you home if you’ll have an old monster like me.”

“really?” The Sansy said cynically, “what’s the catch?”

Gaster blushed and twiddled his thumbs. “Well… I’m looking for more than a companion. The bitty that I take home would have to be willing to… well, help me with my heats. I have a bit of a size difference kink-”

The Sansy laughed. “a bit? i’m less than ten times smaller than you! that’s more than a bit!”

Gaster’s blush deepened. “Yes. Yes you are. And that attracts me. I’d love to take you home. Would you be willing to live with me?”

The Sansy eyed him thoughtfully, then shrugged. “sure, why not? i’ve had worse owners.”

Gaster gulped and quickly scanned the Sansy’s information sheet. He’d been rescued from a lab, where he had been- Gaster felt queasy. “Yes, you have. I promise you I will only treat you with the utmost respect and always make sure of your consent. If at any time you wish to return here I will bring you without question. If that’s… okay?”

The Sansy nodded. “couldn’t be better. now, let’s go get that paperwork signed. if your smell is anything to go on, we really need to get you home.”

=====

Gaster, blushing, removed the last piece of his outfit. It revealed his dick to the bitty on the bed. Gaster’s dick was small, only about 6”, and writhed like a tentacle. When he saw it, the Sansy licked his chops. “nice. sit on the bed for me, big guy.”

Gaster did so nervously. He wasn’t used to taking orders from someone smaller than him, but right now it felt right. So did the Sansy walking up to his dick.

“good job. now, i want you to let your voice out while i do this, kay? no holding back,” the Sansy said. Gaster quickly nodded. “i’m sorry, what was that? i want to hear you, big guy. i won’t be able to look up to see if you’re nodding, so you’ve got to be vocal.”

Gaster swallowed and squeaked, “I’ll try my best, Sansy.”

The bitty smiled up at him. “good job.” Then he reached out a hand and stroked the dick, starting at the tip and going down to the base. Gaster gasped. “that’s it. now, you want me to do this fast or slow?”

“Fast,” Gaster gasped, “I can’t handle it when I go slow!”

“as you wish,” the Sansy said. Then he wrapped his arms around Gaster’s dick and started rubbing. He rubbed up and down the shaft to the tune of Gaster’s groans. Sometimes he would just stop and squeeze, and that made Gaster pant and whine. the Sansy reassured him every time, then pushed right back into the fucking. 

“Getting close-!” Gaster squealed as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“good. cum all over me, big guy. mark me as yours while i mark you as mine,” the Sansy commanded.

Gaster only had time to say, “Wha-” before the Sansy made good on his promise. He sunk his blunt teeth into Gaster’s shaft with a spark of magic to make the mark permanent. Gaster yelled as the pain and claiming intent sent him over the edge into the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Ribbons of cum splattered all over the bed and all over his bitty. They both panted, then Gaster reached down and lifted the Sansy up to his skull. “May I kiss you?”

The Sansy grinned and pressed his own kiss to Gaster’s teeth. “nah, but i’ll kiss you. now. take us to the bathroom so we can get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
